Happy Birthday, Cruella!
by evaernst
Summary: Ursula has been acting suspicious lately along with almost everyone in storybrooke and it's all due to her planning a secret birthday party for cruella. I'm not a native speaker and I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes!


„Where have you been?" Cruella asked when Urula entered their apartment later than usual-again.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I had to work longer. You know I'm the only one at the animal shelter right now and if something unexpected occurs I have to help out." Ursula answered carelessly throwing her jacket into a corner.

"Every single evening? Darling you've not been home before nine for over a week." Cruella said and raised one of her infamous eyebrows. "You cannot expect me to believe that. Are you avoiding me?"

"Oh, sweetheart." Ursula answered and kneeled down next to her girlfriend who sat on the floor playing a videogame. Ursula hugged her girlfriend from behind placing a loving kiss on Cruella's cheek. "I would never avoid you. I love you after all."

"mmh." Cruella mumbled still not completely convinced but decided to let it go for the moment. Instead she offered the second controller to her girlfriend. "Wanna play with me?"

Ursula smirked. "Sure. Ready to lose?"

"We will see."

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

The next morning Cruella woke up alone. Ursula was already gone. Cruella tried not to be hurt by Ursula constantly being gone. Instead Cruella got herself ready for the day and decided to go to Granny's to grab a coffee before going to work herself.

"Good morning, darling. A coffee please." Cruella said a lot friendlier than on other days. Granny looked at her confused but didn't comment on that.

"Ehm, darling, there would also be something else. It's my birthday this Saturday and I wanted to ask if I could throw a small birthday party here." Cruella said. Granny looked at her.

"Sorry, _darling_. That's not possible." Granny said and placed the coffee to go in front of the eccentric woman. Cruella looked completely affronted.

"Why not? Is there already another event in here?" Cruella asked with a mixture of annoyance, anger but also disappointment.

"No" Granny only said without any further comments.

"Then why not?" Cruella asked.

"Cruella, just believe me, it's not possible." Granny sighed. "I do not mean to offend you but believe me: it's not possible."

"Fine" Cruella snapped. "There are a lot of other places I can rent." Carelessly she threw some coins on the counter and stormed out of the diner. What was wrong with this town?! Not only Ursula had been acting strange the whole week, but also the whole town seemed to treat her differently. She quickly went through the last week in her head contemplating whether she'd said something offending or did something to annoy anybody-more than usual. She came to the conclusion that she'd acted as always (which by the way did not exclude having said something offending or annoying someone).

Cruella shook her head. If she could not celebrate at Granny's she would throw a party at home. She would not let somebody ruin the first birthday she could celebrate with true friends and the love of her life.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"When are the others going to come over?" Ursula asked fixing her hair in front of the mirror.

"Around eight" Cruella said checking for the last time if everything was ready for her birthday party. "Oh no! Ursula have you seen the gin?"

Ursula looked up in surprise. "No, you said you wanted to get some."

"I said no such thing!" Cruella said in shock. Celebrating her without gin?! No way.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll just go to the liquor store getting some." Ursula said placing her hands on her girlfriend's waist. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, darling." Cruella said excitedly. "But hurry, the others will be here soon!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Ursula said before making her way out of their apartment. It was quarter to eight.

At half past eight Cruella became annoyed. Everybody was running late including Ursula who should have returned half an hour ago. Careful not to spill a single drop Cruella poured herself a drink. Obviously Wodka had to do it for now.

At nine Cruella had already finished her second drink. Slowly but surely she felt not just annoyed but really angry. This was her birthday! And no one was here to celebrate it! She had been to every single birthday party of the people she thought were her friends! And she had been on time…well, Ursula had been on time and had dragged her along, but that was not the point! She had been there!

At half past nine she was over her anger and started to feel on the one hand disappointed because still no one was there and on the other hand worried because Ursula still hadn't returned. Right now she was pouring herself her fourth drink. 'Enough is enough' Cruella thought and took her cell phone out of her bra. She quickly dialed Ursula's cell phone number but she didn't pick up. Instead Cruella left a message on the answering machine. For the next half an hour Cruella constantly felt somewhere between bitter because of her ruined birthday party and panic because after several more attempts to call her girlfriend she still had not called back. Just as she was about to call Emma Swan to file a missing person's report she received a short whats app message from Ursula.

'Great party at Granny's. The others are here too. Come over!'

Cruella gritted her teeth and slammed her glass down on the table. This could not be possible! She had put so much effort into preparing her birthday party! She had looked forward to this day for weeks! And now they chose some stupid and probably boring as hell party at Granny's over her party! And Granny had lied to her too! There was a party at the diner tonight! But the worst part was that Ursula hadn't even returned. She was her girlfriend after all! If her girlfriend would not want to celebrate her birthday who would?

'If they think that they can just ignore me like that they are wrong! I will unleash hell on them!' Cruella hissed grabbing her car keys and practically slamming the door shut behind her. She was all back to angry again.

Only a couple of minutes and an even more risky drive than usual later she practically ran towards the entry of Granny's diner. Those bastards!

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! I swear-"

"Happy Birthday, Cruella!"

Cruella stopped midsentence and looked around. There were at least thirty people in the diner and all eyes were directed on her. There were garlands everywhere and a huge banner all across the wall saying 'Happy Birthday, Cruella'. For a moment Cruella could not say a word.

Ursula took a step forward. "Sweetheart are you okay?"

"But-What is this here?!" Cruella asked dumbfounded.

"This is your birthday party." Maleficent spoke up. Looking around Cruella saw all her friends and a lot more people looking at her with amusement in their eyes. Everybody who was supposed to be at her apartment two hours ago was here.

"Cruella, we wanted to surprise you. Do you remember when you told me months ago that you always wanted to have a surprise birthday party? Well, here it is. Oh, and by the way, here's your gin!" Ursula grinned and held up a bottle of gin. Slowly a smile spread across Cruella's face as she finally realized that not only she would have a huge birthday party but that her friends and her girlfriend had cared enough to fulfill one of her dearest wishes.

"Oh, thank you!" Cruella called out excitedly. One could have said that she squealed but not wanting to be immediately strangled kept everybody from laughing.

Ursula then handed Cruella a glass of finest champagne.

"Happy birthday to you

And many to be;

With friends that are true

As you are to me."

Ursula sang with beautiful singing voice making Cruella smile brightly.

"To Cruella!" Everybody cheered and Cruella blushed slightly.

'Oh my, I've truly gone soft' she thought to herself. She was quite surprised to realize that she did not care in the slightest.

"May I get this dance, my love?" Ursula asked offering her hand.

"You may." Cruella said and slightly bowed her head accepting the offered hand eagerly. It was time the party finally started.


End file.
